Future Animus (fanfic)
This is a fanfic I'm writing that takes place around 75 years into the future from the events of Moon Rising. ''It's still a major work in progress, but I hope you enjoy! Just a quick note-- all the characters in this story belong to me, Alaska the IceWing. '''Future Animus' Prologue The SeaWing rushed through the palace, pushing past servants and ignoring their dirty looks. He soon broke into a run, navigating the labrynth-like structure with ease. He finally burst through the doors to the place gardens, and was momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight within. A large blue SeaWing was perched among the vertical glass gardens, her scales sparkling in the sunlight. She spun around quickly, her silver eyes flashing like steel with her anger at being disrupted. However, her gaze softened when she saw who it was. "Yes, Dorado, what is it now?" She said , curling her tail over her talons. "Your Majesty," Dorado said, then swallowed, and continued. "They did it." The queen's eyes widened in surprise, before she asked, "Did it work?" "I don't know yet. That's why I came to get you-" The queen needed no further urging, She immediately lept into the air and soared toward the garden doors. Dorado followed her, leaving the serene and peaceful garden behind. --------------- They soon arrived at the research wing of the palace. A nervous looking pale orange SkyWing greeted them. "Queen Tidepool, Dr. Dorado," She stammered. "The...um... final results are coming in now." Tidepool flicked her tail impatiently. "Let us in...now." The SkyWing squeaked with nervousness, then rushed to open the large door to the lab for them. The queen barreled in, nearly knocking over two dragons before coming to the main scientist, grabbing him, and shaking him by the shoulders. "DID...IT...WORK...OR NOT?" She roared at him. Dorado gently placed his talons on her shoulder. "I think there's your proof right there," He said in a mildly amused tone. The queen immediately let go of the poor NightWing scientist and turned her attention to the dark green, slightly scrawny SeaWing emerging from the testing room. "100 percent, Your Majesty," He said proudly. "Thank you for your sacrifice for this experiment," Tidepool said. The SeaWing glanced up at her with a slightly sad expression on his face. "It was nothing," He said, though it obviously wasn't true. The dragons in the lab all peeked into the test room. At around chest height, a gray orb hovered, almost seeming to pulse with energy. "This makes history," the NightWing scientist said in awe. "Animus power has been transferred to another vessel before, but never just pure, raw, uncontained power..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "Indeed," said Queen Tidepool of the SeaWings of Pyrrhia, "This changes everything." Chapter One Ashfall woke suddenly. A quick, sharp bolt of panic rose through her throat, tearing at her with invisible claws. A scream escaped her mouth. She felt chains clank around her ankles. Enchanted, of course. No point in capturing an animus without power on your side as well. She spread her wings cautiously, unable to see anything in the inky blackness. Their tips brushed stone on either side of her. She turned around halfway, and repeated the process. On her left, she felt more smooth stone. But on her right, her wing met cold metal. She was in a cell. She knew very well what was next. Every animus in Pyrrhia had hidden once they heard what the SeaWings had done. Except her. Stupid, she thought. You knew they would catch you eventually. She snorted. She wasn't going to go peacefully, though. If she didn't, her reputation as the famous (or infamous, depending on who you heard it from) Ashfall of the SandWings, with rogue, pirate, and bandit just among a few of her titles, was worth nothing. She'd escaped half a dozen prisons in her seven years. She was in the history scrolls already. She'd be fine. Ashfall collapsed on the floor of the cell, a plan already forming in her head. But her chest didn't hit the bitter cold ground. Instead, she felt chilled scales against her own warm ones. Her talons slipped over jagged ones. Well, you always wanted to meet an IceWing, she reminded herself. Maybe just not under these circumstances. The dragon beneath her immediately lunged upward. Ashfall knocked her head against something set into the wall. She reached for it, snatched it, and breathed a small plume of flame into the torch. She found her nose two inched away from that of a glowering, furious, and hissing IceWing. A hint of frostbreath came from the dragon's mouth. "Gah!" Ashfall shouted. "Soooooo..." The IceWing growled. She examined her talons for a moment before flicking her gaze back toward Ashfall. "I'm debating how fast to kill you," she added. "Slowly might be more amusing, but faster would get it over with more quickly." Her voice was like icicles. Play it cool, Ashfall thought to herself. She brought her tail up, so they could both see the barb on the end. "Do you know how fast SandWing venom can kill?" She asked. The IceWing's eyes flashed with hatred, but she one step backward and sat down. "Good. I think we under each other." Holy coconuts, that was close, she thought. "Ashfall of the SandWings," she announced. "Thief, pirate, and most wanted dragon in Pyrrhia." Well, the last part wasn't entirely true; she was actually the third most wanted dragon. She liked to exaggerate anyway. "Alaska," the IcWing offered. More like growled. Ashfall ignored to tone of sarcasm. A clicking noise outside their cell drew both of their attention. They stiffened, before Alaska's talons darted out from between the bars. An explosion of color erupted before their eyes. Ashfall wondered if her eyeballs would survive the violent attack. The fireworks display, however, quieted into the shape of a terrified Rainwing. His shock quickly turned to anger, though. Ashfall knew what happened if you disturbed a prison guard (breathing in the wrong direction counted). She kept away from the bars and scrambled toward the back of the cell. Alaska, clearly, did not, and stayed right where she was as he took out his weapon, a long metal pole; touched her lightly with it; and pressed a button on the hilt. A bolt of electricity shot down the pole. Alaska gave a full body twitch as it coursed through her. The RainWing, satisfied, stalked toward the far corner of the dungeon before seemingly melting back into the wall behind him. Ashfall looked back at her cellmate. The ice dragon still hadn't moved. She darted in front of her and waved her talons in front of her face. "Yoo-hoo? Anybody home?" She asked. The IceWing's eyes bulged in a comical way, staring at the spot the RainWing had vanished. "How... DARE... He..." She said through clenched teeth. Smoke still rose slightly from her scales. Ashfall couldn't help but laugh. She headed to the far corner of the cell and lay down, still giggling. "My dignity... A RainWing?" she heard from across the cell. Everything Ashfall had heard about IceWings was true. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)